Hearing Impairment IP
The Hearing Impairment IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Council. = Skill Builders = ### Visit a school for the deaf. If possible, interact with the students by playing sports. Talk with a student and have them teach you some signs. How is their school different from yours? ### Learn effective ways to listen, comprehend and communicate with deaf people and the hearing impaired. Ask an interpreter for advice or search the Internet. Make a list of all the things you have learned. ### Learn the Signed Alphabet. Know your name and be able to sign at least 30 words. ### Offer to baby sit a deaf child. Make sure to ask the parents any questions you have about taking care of their child. Be sure to practice signing with the child and, most importantly, have fun! ### Think of a game you like to play and make any adaptations that may need to be made to it in order for deaf children to play. Go to a school for the deaf or a local organization where you can teach and play your game. ### Think of a favorite poem, song or story and learn to sign it. Teach the item you chose to a group of younger girls or to deaf children. = Technology = ### Get online and search the Internet. Research deaf media and communication outlets to find out how deaf people watch TV and communicate from home. How long have these techniques and devices been around? What was life like for deaf people before the invention of these outlets? How do they cater to deaf and hearing-impaired people? Discuss your findings with your troop. ### Make a list of devices that deaf students use to learn at school. How do these devices help them and how are these methods different from what you use at school? Contact a local school for the deaf for information. ### Use the Internet to find a publication written specifically for the deaf or hard of hearing. Do most of the articles deal with deaf-related issues? What other types of articles are there? What surprised you the most about this publication? Do research to find out if most of the writers and editors of the publication are deaf. Would you be interested in working for a publication like this? Discuss your answers with your troop. ### Experts work to further technology every day. Today, there are many devices and methods that deaf and hearing-impaired people use, whether it is in their home, at school or at work. What kinds of devices for deaf people do you think will be invented in the future? What are some of the problem areas for them that still need a solution? If you were an inventor, what device would you concentrate on creating for the deaf? Talk about your ideas with your troop and make a poster of your idea for a device. = Service Projects = ### Teach younger Girl Scouts about deaf and hearing-impaired people. Research to find statistical information, examples of different lifestyles including challenges that are faced and adaptations that are made on a daily basis and the different services and technologies that are available to them. End your presentation by asking the girls to repeat things that they learned from you in order to reinforce your lesson. ### Teach a group of girls the Signed Alphabet. Help them learn their name and have the girls spell at least 10 words to each other. Invite a deaf person or an interpreter to the meeting and encourage the girls to have a conversation with him or her. ### Take younger Girl Scouts to visit a classroom of young deaf or hearing-impaired students. Play with them and help the girls with their signing by having conversations. Help the teacher with anything that they might need. If possible, go on a field trip with the students. ### Plan a project to increase community awareness on deaf and hearing-impaired people. Ideas can include flyers that teach sign language and pamphlets that highlight the contributions that deaf people have made to society. Brainstorm with your troop different things to teach your community and work together to implement your ideas. ### Design a library display that shows the Signed Alphabet. Include examples and pictures of the technology that deaf people use in their everyday lives. Make a list of famous deaf people and the contributions they have made to society. Be sure to include any other interesting things that you think people should know. = Career Exploration = ### Interview an interpreter. What schooling did their job require and what schooling is recommended? What do they like and dislike about their job? What are the easy and hard aspects of their job? What is the current job market like for this position? (Are they in high demand?) What is the future outlook for this occupation as they see it? What is the best way for you to get started in this job field? ### Learn what social workers do to help impact and assist the deaf or hard of hearing. ### What schooling is required or recommended to be a social worker? What is the lifestyle of a social worker like (hours per week, vacations, pay, etc.)? Ask them to give you a specific job description of what a social worker does. Would you want to be one? Why or why not? ### Talk to a teacher of the deaf or hearing impaired. Did they have to complete special schooling to get their job? What are the challenges and rewards of their job? How are their teaching methods different than those of a teacher in a regular classroom? What is the future job outlook for this position? Ask any other questions that you may have. ### What different occupations are available for people who want to aide the deaf or hearing impaired? What are the different kinds of schooling you would need to hold one of these positions? What different organizations are in need of people like this? Research these occupations by calling local organizations and finding people who are in this field to come talk to your troop. Is it possible to hold a position like this and also work another job? = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects Speaking in Sign IP = External Links = Girl Scouts 11-17 Council's Own Interest Project Awards Hearing Impairment IP